


¿Por qué tú?

by neon_albatroze



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Consensual Underage Sex, Español | Spanish, First Love, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Underage Kissing, Vampire Bites
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_albatroze/pseuds/neon_albatroze
Summary: Drácula, en su afán de mantener a todos siempre cerca de él, termina por orillar a una persona muy especial al punto de la obsesiónInseguridad...oh, su eterna maldición...Drácula x DennisLa edad del chico irá aumentando en el fic...aunque no mucho
Relationships: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) & Dennis Dracula-Loughran
Kudos: 9





	¿Por qué tú?

**Author's Note:**

> Jajaja se lo que estarán pensando ¿A quien chuchas se le ocurrió esto? Pues Ami, ¿A quien más? XD pero ni como evitarlo, Drac siempre me dio miedo por la manera en que controla a todos en las dos primeras películas y por la manera en que mima tanto a su nieto que no pude evitar retorcer todo a mi favor...en mi defensa diré: culpen a Drac, él es un maldito toddlerconero x) díganme qué les parece esta idea ¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian? ¿Lo continuó? ¿O me voy a la verga?

Terrible, espantoso, abominable y confuso, esas eran unas excelentes palabras para describir el día tan extraño que había sido el día de hoy. El día en que Dennis Drácula se había vuelto inestable. 

Pero para pasar a eso, primero tenemos que ir unos días atrás...

Mavis había tomado la decisión de irse de Transilvania con su hijo y su esposo después de la fiesta de cumpleaños que se había celebrado en el hotel. Aún estaba furiosa con su padre al haber expuesto a su hijo a situaciones peligrosas, mientras ella y Jhony estaban explorando el "mundo humano". No podía creer que su propio padre, el hombre al que más confianza le tenía, se había atrevido a intentar forzar a su hijo a convertirse en algo que aún no se sabía que era, solo para enaltecer su estúpido legado o más bien por miedo a que fuera un humano...y pensaba que ya había superado esa paranoica etapa. Él no tenía ningún derecho de decidir sobre la vida de su pequeño hijo de apenas 5 años. 

Había estado indecisa con respecto a vivir en un mundo muy diferente al suyo, en un mundo en el que antes los de su condición eran marginados. Si no fuera por Jhonny, tal vez jamás hubiera sabido cómo tratar con ellos y ahora que el mundo había cambiado para bien, sabía que ella y su familia estarían a salvo en el mundo. Se adaptaría lo mejor pudiera, dejaría su típica vida llena de monstruos y cosas que los humanos llamaban "raras y terroríficas" y dejaría que la vida de su hijo continuará como la de un niño humano simple, estaría mucho más cómodo y seguro si viviera lejos de Transilvania y por supuesto, lejos de su impulsivo abuelo por un tiempo. 

Ella y su esposo se habían despedido de todos, incluyendo al integrante más anciano de la familia Drácula, el cual había entendido mejor la situación del niño, mucho mejor de lo que le había costado entender su necio hijo. Lástima que no les quedaba tiempo para seguir conociéndose. Mavis tuvo que ser firme con Dennis al momento en que había comenzado a llorar, a pedir entre berreos que no se fueran, pero su madre había sido suave con él diciendo que podrían verlo por videollamada cuántas veces quiera. Y al final tuvo que aceptar, pues era su madre de quien se trataba. No tuvo de otra que despedirse de su abuelo y amigos. 

Ese día había sido el más amargo para todos. Sobre todo para el causante de aquella dolorosa decisión. 

Pesaron 4 días en los que Dennis había estado viviendo en la casa de sus abuelos mientras sus padres seguían buscando una pequeña casa o incluso un departamento para poder instalarse. Habían sido 4 días llenos de aburrimiento, comidas caseras sin ninguna historia rara de monstruos, un chiste que no entendía o al menos los gritos de enojo de su abuelo solo porque la cena estaba muy fría, esto último era un recuerdo que siempre lo hacía reír. Lo único que tenía para divertirse era la televisión y los libros infantiles, pues ni siquiera estaba de humor para jugar con sus amigos de la escuela y tampoco estaba dispuesto a soportar a sus tontos primos que siempre lo molestaban por no ser como ellos. 

Se había vuelto más retraído, tanto que ni siquiera quería que su madre le cantara antes de dormir, pues su voz no se comparaba para nada con la de su papá Drac, además ella no sabía tocar el ukelele tan suavemente como él lo hacía. Su padre había intervenido tratando de cantarle una canción mucho más alegre con su guitarra y su estridente tono de voz, algo que había terminado por obligarlo a cubrir sus oídos con la almohada y dormir enojado. 

No quería estar con nadie, quería a su abuelo, solo lo necesitaba a él. 

Al quinto día ya no podía soportarlo, estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia y fe que le tenía a sus padres. Le había rogado a su madre, casi al borde de las lágrimas, que por favor lo conectara con su abuelo a través de su celular para poder charlar con él, aunque sea unos minutos. Pero de nuevo lo había ignorado con la excusa de que aún necesitaba más tiempo alejado de él, era injusto que ella tomara decisiones por los tres, pues su padre jamás la contradecía en nada. Era un tonto al igual que su madre. 

Ellos no sabían cómo se sentía. 

"¡mamá mentirosa!".-Enojado, dio un fuerte grito que los hizo estremecer antes de subir escaleras arriba gritando y exclamando lo injustos que eran. Sintiéndose atacado y lastimado se encerró en su habitación, ignorando los golpes y quejas de ambos adultos con sus manos firmemente colocadas en sus oídos y dejando que sus lágrimas bajarán como corrientes por sus mejillas. 

"¡Dennis, por favor abre la puerta!" 

"¡No hagas un berrinche en la casa de tus abuelos, esto no es juego!". 

Le dolía tanto su indiferencia. Estaba tan necesitado de su abuelo en estos momentos que creía que iba a quebrarse. 

"¿Con esa actitud piensas que te dejare ver a tu abuelo de nuevo?".-esa pregunta ya había sido mucho para él. 

Ya era demasiado tarde, pues sus dientes ya habían caído, rodado y dejando unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en la alfombra multicolor a sus pies. 

Sus colmillos se habían presentado, dejando en evidencia su herencia vampírica, su actitud se había vuelto agresiva y el zumbido que había dado torpemente a pocos centímetros del suelo amenazaba con atacarlos o incluso podría ser capaz de intentar convertirse en murciélago para salir volando por alguna ventana. Por su condición actual los padres no habían tenido otra opción que llevarlo de regreso al hotel a pesar de la fuerte negativa de la hija de Drácula. Mavis tuvo que tragar la decepción y rabia que había sentido por su padre para tener a su hijo estable. Amargamente llegó a pensar que sus vidas estarían para siempre clavadas en el hotel. 

¡Papá Drac!.-grito el pequeño a lo lejos prácticamente saliendo disparado por los aires hacia los brazos de su pariente. 

Pronto la expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro de Drácula cambió a una de sorpresa, casi de miedo al ver a su nieto acercarse. 

¡Dennis! ¡Oh, por horror! ¡¿Puedes volar?!.-tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar antes de recibir el fuerte impacto en su pecho. 

Te extrañe papá Drac…-dijo como si estuviera apunto de llorar, acción que el mayor no supo muy bien como aceptar. 

Yo...también, cariño.-abrazo con ternura y mucha suavidad el pequeño cuerpo tembloroso de su nieto mientras veía el ceño aún fruncido en el hermoso rostro de mavis y la estupidez siempre enmarcada en el rostro despistado de Jhonny. 

No negaría que le había dolido ver esa expresión en el rostro de su querida piraña, haberlos presionado y hasta chantajeado a los tres a depender de él y de su hotel había sido la peor cosa que había hecho en toda su inmortal vida, sentía que en parte le estaba negando a su hija y a su nieto vivir su vida, pero su parte egoísta, la parte más monstruosa de su ser le decía que todo estaba bien, que su familia estaba junto a él, su nieto lo amaba más que nunca y lo mejor era que ahora sabía que Dennis había resultado ser un verdadero vampiro. 

Sus deseos más egoístas se habían hecho realidad sin saber que más tarde regresarían a cobrar un alto costo por ello.


End file.
